We'll Work On This Together!
by Datweirdgirl
Summary: Shuichi decides to hang out with Maki and Kaito in a training session. Hormones ensue! Non despair AU. Obviously NDRV3. Featuring Saimota and Maki being a total bro.


I wrote this like months ago so enjoy! Warning for making out and some suggestiveness.

Non-despair AU bitch monokuma gets fucking shanked in the parking lot of a Wendy's (not at all)

* * *

Shuichi just got a text from Kaito saying they should train at his place. He also said he's bringing Maki as well. Not like Shuichi is complaining, it's just Maki didn't seem like she had time for that.

 _She would always have time for Kaito, I suppose._ Shuichi thought.

He took off his school uniform top so that way it wouldn't get in way. He would be fine with just pants and his dress shirt he assumed. He grabbed his bag and headed out. Shuichi gave a polite knock on Kaito's door. Maki was the one who opened the door.

She was dressed with a plain white t-shirt and gym shorts. "You're late. We were waiting for you." Maki said flatly.

Shuichi can definitely tell she's not happy with that.

"S-Sorry... glad to be here though." He said as he stepped through the door.

They went into the backyard, where Kaito was sitting in the grass with towels. He was wearing his white shirt and purple pants.

"Shuichi! Happy to see you man! Maki Roll was starting to get impatient!" Kaito laughed heartily.

This caused Maki to blush, fumbling with one of her pigtails. Uncommon to see but not rare.

"Hey Kaito. I'm ready with whatever you got!" Shuichi said, meaning every word of it.

Kaito got out a list, a full on work-out routine just for the three of them.

"We'll start with 100 sit-ups, then we can do 50 push-ups, and after that some crunches!" Kaito explained.

It sounded exhausting, especially since it seemed like there were no breaks. Maki simply nodded. Shuichi was definitely worried.

But before that, he had to remind Kaito of something. "You better do the workout too Kaito! You said it's for the three of us."

"Relax I will. I promise!" Kaito gave his signature wink and thumbs up.

"You better. Or else I'll double it." Maki spoke in a curt tone. "I'm kidding." She said she was joking even though it looked like she was deathly serious.

They got started on training, and both Maki and Shuichi made sure Kaito was actually doing it. After the sit-ups, they were definitely tired. Or at least Shuichi and Kaito. Maki kept going, showing off how strong she really is.

"C-Can we take a break?" Shuichi asked, barely feeling his chest anymore.

Kaito stopped at 13. "Yeah we just need to recharge..."

Maki stopped too. A tiny smile appeared on her face. "Geez, what am I going to do with you two? You can barely get past 10."

"Our strength can't even compare to yours Maki." Shuichi said, knowing it was true.

Maki stood up, barely any sweat on her forehead. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She said.

And with that, Kaito and Shuichi were alone. Kaito took a huge swig from his water bottle and gasped for air.

"I never thought we would flake out this early huh..."

Shuichi took a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. "It's a start. Good thing we started training again."

He reached for his water bottle on the sturdy outdoor table. Kaito put his hand on his hand. Shuichi met Kaito's eyes, filled with a bit of caution and experimentation. He gave a small smile showing that it's okay. Kaito picked up Shuichi and gently placed him on the table. Shuichi wrapped his legs around his torso, signaling him to get closer. Kaito held his hips in response. He barely grazed Shuichi's lips, causing slight tingle on his face from Kaito's beard. They gently kissed, lasting about a minute. It was new, it was scary, it was... it was exciting for the both of them. Kaito deepened the kiss as Shuichi pulled him ever closer. Eventually they stopped. They slowly pulled away from each other's face, Shuichi still cupping his face and Kaito still holding him by the hips. Shuichi snapped out of his daze and had a deep red blush on him. Kaito too.

"U-Um..." His voice cracked. Shuichi never has voice cracks unless he's very nervous about something.

"That was nice." Kaito said awkwardly. Shuichi nodded slowly, not wanting to get out of this position.

Neither did Kaito. They met each other's eyes again.

"I... I kinda wanna do that again.. it's okay if you don't want to Kaito." Shuichi whispers.

Kaito shook his head. "I want to do this again too. You ready?"

Shuichi said yes, and once again he felt the warmth. Kaito started unbuttoning his dress shirt and kissing his neck. Shuichi couldn't help but quietly moan as he wrapped his legs tighter around Kaito. Yeah uh... they definitely weren't flaccid. As Shuichi was getting closer to his edge, a somewhat annoyed voice was heard behind them.

"I leave you guys for five minutes and this is what you're doing?" Maki said, hand to her forehead.

Both Kaito and Shuichi froze in place with blushes on their faces.

"At least wait until we're done with training and I leave..." She mumbled.

Kaito quickly pulled away. Shuichi hastily buttoned his dress shirt again.

"Maki Roll sorry about that... we were just—" Kaito tried to explain but was stopped by Maki.

Maki put her hand on his shoulder. "I really don't care who you get it on Kaito. I'm just happy to have friends like you and Shuichi. But seriously, this couldn't have waited until I left?"

"It was just experimental, I don't think we really have something going between us romantically." Shuichi reasoned. "I think."

"I'm not upset okay? Even an Ultimate Detective like you should've noticed that Shuichi. Work things out you two, I'm heading home." Maki said, picking up her duffle bag.

She said her goodbyes and left Shuichi and Kaito alone again. Shuichi was... nervous. This whole thing was nerve-wracking.

Kaito took his hand. "We'll figure this out together! And if we get lost we always have Maki Roll to help us out." He said reassuringly.

Shuichi took a deep breath and smiled. He's right. They have each other.


End file.
